Angel Meets Demon
by SwordsMaster
Summary: Marron is a Princess in Heaven, while Trunks is a Prince of the HFIL Demons. Both hate their lifestyles. What happens when the two meet, and have a direct link to each other's worlds, but more importantly...each other? TrunksxMarron, suggestive references, mainly TruMar.
1. Heaven and Hell

**A.N: This will be a TruMar story, in which Marron, Pan and Bulla are angels that guard Heaven, and Trunks and Goten are demons that watch over HFIL. This is the story of when Marron meets Trunks, and despite Trunks being a demon, Marron falls for him anyway. This is the story of their love.**

"Daddy, when can I leave this palace?", Marron said, daydreaming about the day her prince would come and sweep her away. Her silky, white wings shone in the sunlight through the windows. Her father, the King of Angels himself, Lord Kuririn himself answered to Marron.

"Your duties come first, Marron. Then leisure. Now, do you see any troubles?", the king said. His wings were much bigger than Marron's, which were the length of her arms. The Queen of Angels, Eighteen, walked into the lookout of the palace.

"Marron, your father asked you a question. Answer him directly.", Eighteen scolded. Marron scowled and turned around.

"I see two romantic people together. I'm depressed, father. I need love.", Marron said.

"You will reach that point one day!", Kuririn snapped. Eighteen ran to him, her gown flowing behind her, her wings almost as large as Kuririn. She kept her arms gently upon her husband's shoulders.

"Calm down honey. Would you like some herbal honey tea?", she asked. Kuririn tensed, and calmed. He nodded slowly. Eighteen waved her hands gracefully, and a cup of tea over a saucer appeared. She handed it to her husband, and the King sipped it slowly.

"Marron, address the two who have appeared at the doorway.", the King ordered. Marron obediently followed orders, and she flew forward to the same couple she saw before, who were asking something.

"Princess Marron of the royal house of Heaven, we humbly ask ye permission to have us in holy matrimony.", the couple asked. The people in Heaven did this. If they wanted to marry, they would have to ask the royalty. The King must accept, or the wedding's not gonna happen. Marron, who hated being called "Princess", informed her father about the request. The King himself came to see. He examined the couple. He smiled at them.

"I accept. You two truly are meant for each other, and I know you did not meet in your lifetimes. Shame.", he said. He spread a necklace over the woman and man, over their white robes. The necklaces shined, and their wedding was held soon after. This is what Marron was forced to watch, day after day, as each happy couple came. And it never ended, the afterlife was eternal, and more people kept filing in. She visited the kingdoms around Heaven occasionally, only to end up not finding her one true love. It was a sad life...afterlife.

"Marron, time for sleep. Wear your nightgown.", her mother informed her. Marron obliged and put on her nightclothes, a comfortable cloth made from the clouds of Heaven themselves. She fell into a sound sleep soon after.

* * *

Meanwhile in HFIL, the demons Trunks watched over the horrible HFIL land. It was boring, simple and terrible. Everyone was so sour all the time, there was no joy in anyone. The one joy people found in their lives was random affairs with several other members of HFIL. Trunks, unfortunately had been forced to be part of these sometimes. Once he was blackmailed by an evil witch who slaughtered hundreds. Another time, trapped by a lady who had such an intense lust for him, he had seen no other. She trapped him, and swore she wouldn't set him free until he did it with her. The memories haunt Trunks, who feels guilt. Who could love him for who he was now? He definitely could not.

His father, the Demon King Vegeta and his mother, Demon Queen Bulma were always suspicious of him. It was tradition to find a woman, mate with her and end all this business. Vegeta had found Bulma, a beautiful sinner in her life, same afterwards.

"Trunks, what do you mean by staying here doing nothing productive?", Vegeta asked his excuse for a son.

"Dad, I don't want to find a mate, have an affair and just keep it that way. I want to find love, have a wedding and live happily ever after.", Trunks explained.

"RIDICULOUS!", Vegeta shouted.

"No, dad, I'm serious. You might be okay with this, but I'm not. You and mother both sell your bodies to whoever you want to, but I shall not do the same. I want a wife who will be faithful to me, and I will act likewise!", he explained.

"Why do you want to be like those weak, soft people of Heaven? That is pathetic, son! "Marriage"?! "Wife"?! What are these terms? And we do not sell our bodies. We merely give them to attractive others, who we wish to get pleasure out of. There is a trace of happiness in this horrible world, and this is it. You must accept it son, there is no another way.", Vegeta explained. Trunks hated his lifestyle so much. It was simply bad! It was terrible! He hated his black darkness HFIL clothes, he hated his parents, he just wanted to escape. And he did.

Usually, during his..."vacations", he never left HFIL, but today he was feeling extra rebellious. He bribed the HFIL guards. He was the Prince, he could do that. He walked out of the HFIL quickly, and continued onwards. He knew where he was going today. He couldn't get into Heaven, but despite his pleading they just wouldn't believe that he was pure of heart. Damn his parents. May they suffer in damnation, he sometimes thought. Then he remembered...they already are.

"Tch. There's no escape. And for all eternity. How long is that?", he often questioned himself. He found himself hiding, in the bushes of the great gates of Heaven. He does dare go in. And so he does.


	2. Not a Bed of Roses

**A.N: Hey guys I'm glad you guys leave reviews. Thanks to Tiffany and Writer's Fantasy :) I'm happy you like the story. I've read many great stories here, and I wish you could all read them. Some of them are one Take Her Heart Away (By Tiffany) but it's incomplete. Another is Life-TV by riicat. There's also The Strangest Thing, a braten story by Ladii-Chocolate.**

The glorious gates of Heaven stood overhead of Trunks. He was a good boy! Any other HFIL member would've gone straight in. He had second thoughts, but knew that he went so far to get here, he shouldn't just turn back. He really had inherited his father's determination. Or maybe it grew on him. It had been twenty three thousand years, after all. That's how old he was.

"Damn, if I go in my parents might kill me.", he said. There was only one time he was allowed to go into Heaven. Every thousand years, the royalty of Heaven and the royalty of HFIL would meet to discuss affairs involving the two places. Sometimes, an HFIL member who was good got sent to Heaven. Very rarely, a Heaven's member got downgraded to HFIL for causing trouble. Unfortunately, when a king mates with a woman, and the woman has a child, that child had to be the heir of the throne, no questions. Even if that child was good, like Trunks.

Trunks wasn't a soul in the beforeworld (that's what they called the living world), but he was created in HFIL. It was a tough life to live, he couldn't escape. Where would he go? There were only four places in the afterlife. Heaven, HFIL, another would be King Yemma's palace, and of course that place where the dark energy is kept. The final place is one Trunks has only heard of, but never been to: the Otherworld. Rumor has it that powerful fighters who kept their bodies train there to become mightier. Trunks would love a place like that.

"Well, if I go in, what's the worst that could happen?", he questioned himself. He decided to creep in. There was a depression in the wall, behind the bush he was hiding in. He pushed it, and the bricks fell apart in that spot! Trunks quickly put his arms down and endured the pain of falling bricks to not cause any noise. Then, he noticed he got dust on his clothes...wait! His clothes aren't acceptable here - they're a mark of HFIL! What could he do? He can't walk around in his underwear, either. He spotted a can of paint inside. White paint. It wouldn't be perfect, but it was worth a try.

Trunks worked in his first steps to Heaven. The clouds were soft and luxurious. He grabbed the paint, and covered the cloth entirely. Right when he had, the Princess found him.

* * *

Princess Marron sat, bored on her mini-throne. She started sitting in many different poses to entertain herself. Eventually, she found herself upside down on the chair. She really needed a hobby.

"Bored?", her father's voice rang. Marron immediately sat up straight. Her father laughed.

"No need, I know boredom when I see it. You want something, Marron?", Kuririn asked.

"No father, I'm just bored today. It happens.", Marron said. Kuririn knew what she wanted. She wanted to explore Heaven. Of course she could, but she had grown weary of asking her father every time. He would always give her a list of things she could do and list of things she couldn't do. It tired her, so she just didn't ask.

"Oh...well, why don't you go outside?", Kuririn suggested. Marron's eyes lit up wide. She kissed her daddy, and flew out the window into the magical Heaven kingdom!

"The possibilities are endless! I can do so many things right now!", Marron said. She found a lake, where many of the women usually swam. She wanted to swim too! Of course the palace had a pool she could use whenever, but other people weren't allowed. She could mingle with people her age, twenty two thousand years old! It was perfect! She flew into the lake, and everyone stared at her. They weren't used to seeing the princess be so...carefree. Soon, they ignored it as they quite enjoyed Marron's mingling.

"Hi, I'm Marron!", she would say to start the conversation. She soon found out that nobody could relate to her. She was a princess who hated being at home and wanted to be free. They were normal people living the good life. Minor relations in between, but she couldn't find anything to talk about. What she needed was another royal person to talk to. She remembered the Thousand-Year Meetings. That was royalty. There was a prince, though they had never spoken, hardly glanced at each other. She remembered roughly what he looked like, but not entirely - the meeting was eight-hundred years ago.

She went to the houses. She didn't appreciate the architecture much. Of course it wasn't as grand as her castle. She turned around, and she could swear she spotted black wings! The wings of HFIL! But, upon closer inspection after turning around again, it was just a boy. Who seemed her age. She flew to him, landed, and folded her wings behind her back. They often did this so their wings wouldn't tire out.

"Excuse me, what's your name? Where are you from?", she asked the boy. He seemed afraid of her, slightly. He shakily answered.

"T-Trunks.", he answered. What a strange name, she thought. She saw how dirty the kid was, so she waved her hand and he become clean again. His robes were unusual... the paint started wearing off...and she saw his true black HFIL clothes.


	3. Lies

**A.N: Thank you everyone for your views, reviews, follows and favorites. I'm honored, really.**

"Well, I'm...a...I'm from the Otherworld and...", Trunks nervously said. He didn't know Princess Marron all too well, but he didn't want to be ratted out, either. So he...lied. He realized how stupid he is for doing that.

"Oh, forget it! We need to get you cleaned up...your robes are incredibly dirty! They're black!", Marron said.

"Uh, yeah, I dropped some black paint and it kinda stained.", Trunks lied. This girl made him go crazy! She was beautiful!

"Oh, we don't have spares! But, I have some money with me...", Marron said, pulling out some gold coins, examining them. She told Trunks to wait, then said she'll get him the "most beautiful robe" she could find. Marron came back, five minutes later brought a silver paper box and handed it to Trunks with a smile. Trunks changed in a bathroom of a store, and then he wore the robes, holding the old clothes, tattered and cut. Marron took them.

"Allow me to dispose of these for you.", Marron said, waving her hand to make it fade away.

"Come on, I'll take you to around. You must be totally unfamiliar with Heaven.", Marron suggested. This boy was cute!

"That sounds...nice.", Trunks said.

"Okay, come on!", Marron said, and ran forward. Trunks heard footsteps. Shit, it was Goz and Mez!

"Goz? Mez? What are you um...doing here?", Trunks asked.

"Prince Trunks, how dare you infiltrate Heaven? Come on!", Goz said. Goz and Mez grabbed his arms and pulled him away, out of Heaven and back to HFIL. Marron turned around, only to see the handsome young man gone.

"Trunks? Truuuunks?", Marron called. She started searching.

"Hmph. How rude.", she complained. She traveled back home, and her father greeted her.

"Hello, Marron. How was your trip?", he asked.

"It was fine, I suppose.", Marron replied.

"Marron, I want you to know something. You're at an age where you can see boys. You should know that if you have met that special someone, I'll allow you to see him.

"Daddy! Thank you! I love you! I have met that special someone, father!", Marron excitedly spewed out. Kuririn's eyes opened up a bit at the amount of words rapidly spitting out of Marron's mouth.

"Oh, really? Who is that?", Kuririn asked.

"This boy I met, his name is...um...well, I can't remember his name!", Marron giggled. Kuririn chuckled along with her.

"Haha, alright sweetheart. But don't let this boy distract you! And I want to meet him.", he said.

"Okay daddy.", Marron said.

"So, what did this boy look like?", Kuririn asked.

"Oh, he had purple hair. It was short, in the form of a bowl haircut but better looking. Also he was very handsome and muscular.", Marron explained.

"Sounds perfect, honey!", Kuririn said. He walked out of the room and into his own bedroom. He was tired, and it was getting late. Marron herself was told to go to bed, and read a book. She picked out a favorite: _Day of the Owls_, a romantic novel about two lovers who went through many hardships. Meanwhile, another conversation was going down in the King's room. Queen Eighteen sat on a chair, organizing her book collection._  
_

"Oh, Eighteen. Our daughter is already twenty two thousand years old. They just grow up so fast, don't they?", Kuririn mused. Eighteen looked up and turned around.

"What's this about?", she asked. She promptly turned around and continued to work on her organizing.

"Our daughter has found a boy, but he seems familiar. Could you lend me a hand, Eighteen, in remembering who he is?", Kuririn requested.

"Sure, why not? What did Marron say?", Eighteen asked.

"Oh, she said that the boy was muscular, handsome and had short purple hair. I think.", Kuririn remembered. Eighteen looked up, alarmed. She turned around, and a look of panic crossed her face.

"Kuririn...that boy sounds exactly like Lord Vegeta's son! Trunks!", Eighteen shouted in a panic. Kuririn stood up, with an angry face.

"Don't be ridiculous! Our Marron is not the type to wander out of her territory. Poppycock, absolute nonsense!", he said in denial.

"No, of course not. But anyone from HFIL - given the opportunity - would gladly come here. We need to find out more about this boy from Marron.", Eighteen said.

Marron sat peacefully on her large, white bed reading her book. Her head rested on her soft pillow.

"...and then, she leaned in for a kiss", she said quietly to herself as she turned the page. Her parents knocked on the door.

"Come in.", she said. Of course her parents could enter whenever, but it was a formality to knock. They barged in somewhat loudly. Marron seemed alarmed.

"Mother? Father? What's wrong?", Marron asked her parents. Had she done something wrong? She couldn't recall anything.

"Marron, please tell us more about this boy. What did he tell you?", Kuririn sharply demanded.

"Well, he said he came from the Otherworld and decided to finally enter Heaven. His robes had black paint stained on them, so I bought him a new one.", she said.

"WHAT?!", the couple yelled in unison, startling Marron.

"This boy is surely the one!", Eighteen said.

"Who?! What is going on?", Marron requested.

"Marron, this boy is from HFIL. He lied to you. You cannot, and shall not, see him any further." Kuririn commanded.

"Okay father.", Marron obeyed. Her parents kissed her forehead, and left the room. Their discussion was continued in their own room.

"An outrage! I shall meet with Vegeta and Bulma as soon as possible. This shall go on no longer.", Kuririn said.

"Our beautiful kingdom of Heaven infiltrated by that scum. I want Vegeta to know!", Eighteen raged.

**But, despite all that happened here, HFIL's reaction was much worse...**


	4. Brutal Punishments

**A.N: I just thought Trunks and Marron would be a cute couple. If anyone thinks differently, I don't really care. If you want to bitch about it to me, I don't exactly care either. Take your bitching to your bathroom and go take your butthurt in there too. Cause no one here gives a fuck about what you think when you're being so rude.**

As Trunks was being dragged by Goz and Mez, he tried to formulate a plan in his head. What could he do? He just found the potential love of his life, found out he could never date her, then got dragged away to certain doom. He tried struggling, of course, but in King Yemma's realm, rumor has it Goz and Mez are the second most powerful beings there - next to King Yemma, of course. His power was useless. His head drooped down. Trunks was thrown into the palace of HFIL. Goz and Mez spoke to his parents. Trunks winced when they glared at him, and soon the pair left. Trunks was alone with his parents.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!", Bulma shouted.

"W-well...", he stuttered.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION, TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEF.", she yelled. Middle name! Uh oh!

"Speak up, boy!", Vegeta scolded.

"I was bored, so I sneaked off to Heaven.", Trunks remarked. He realized how dumb that sounded.

"And exactly what were you planning on doing in Heaven?", Vegeta asked.

"Our son will not be sneaking off to Heaven. It's forbidden, Trunks you hear?", Bulma said.

"Yes, okay...", Trunks said.

"We'll have to punish you, of course.", Vegeta said. Trunks eyes opened.

"What?!", Trunks, shocked, said. They couldn't punish him! He wasn't a baby anymore!

"Dad, I'm not eight thousand years old anymore! I can make my own decisions!", Trunks argued.

"Yes, and we can make ours.", Bulma retorted. Trunks shrunk back in his seat. He really wanted to see that girl again.

"Bring out your wings.", Bulma said. She took a big knife. Trunks extended his black wings and Bulma cut them off. Trunks screamed in pain. Trunks had heard of Heaven punishments - very rare, and very minor. Nothing compared to HFIL's punishments. For sneaking off to Otherworld, Heaven or King Yemma's palace, the price was getting your wings cut off. For misbehaving, one stab on your arm. Continuing would get you two stabs to the leg. And so on, and so forth. Trunks' wings would grow back very slowly...in about five thousand years. He'd have to go wingless. His back felt like it was throbbing. He felt the place where his wings were...empty. He tried extending.

"AAAHHH!", Trunks shouted in pain. His back hurt a lot. He couldn't do that now.

"I'm sorry Trunks that, but that's the punishment. You'll have to live with it.", Bulma said. And with that, the pair left, Trunks went to his room. He was angry. There was no way he would let that slide. He didn't care that his parents punished him. He didn't listen to anyone!

"After all, they didn't listen to me. They should know, I deserve to live there. It's not fair!", Trunks angrily mused.

"I don't care what they say...I just want to see that girl again. Maybe I could write her a note. But how to get it to her? What to write?" Trunks wondered. Trunks pictured the girl in her head. He couldn't remember her name. He pulled out a pad and pen. He started writing.

_Dear Princess of Heaven,_

_You may remember me as the boy from the Otherworld. Well, I know you may hate me, and I'm so sorry. I lied to you. My true identity is Trunks Brief, Prince of HFIL. I would like to speak to you, if that's okay. I beg you, please write back._

_Sincerely, Trunks_

Trunks wrote and re-wrote the note again and again, until the writing came out just write. It looked almost like calligraphy when he was done. He folded it just right. He bent down to get an envelope, and - CRACK! - went his back. He held his back in pain, and screamed. He slowly picked the envelope up, and inserted the note. He licked the top, and sealed the envelope. The girl must hate him now. He pictured the girl in his head. Beautiful blonde pony tail, white robe, flawless skin, absolutely perfect in every way. He crushed the envelope in his hand, and with a whiff of dark, wispy, smoke, the envelope disappeared. He had sent it to Marron.

"I just hope it sends. I really seem to like her. It's the first time I've felt this way.", Trunks thought to himself. He heard knocking on the door.

"Trunks?", Bulma said.

"Yeah mom?", Trunks said, compressing his anger.

"Your father and I talked, and we decided we shouldn't be angry at you. You were just...well, we're not angry anymore. But your punishment was well-deserved.", she explained. Trunks heard footsteps going farther away.

"I need a life.", he thought. He could hang out with his friend, Goten. He was part of the royal house of west HFIL. Goten's was the royal family of east HFIL. West HFIL's royal family has been in power for a hundred thousand years now, people hardly remember a time where the east family ruled. A visit to Goten's house could help. He got dressed in new black clothes, and told his parent where he was going.

"You better be sure it's only Goten's house." Vegeta remarked.

"We'll call Goten's family.", Bulma said. Trunks frowned. On the way, many women tried to seduce him, none worked. Somtimes it worked even...but now his heart was only set for one.

**A.N: Update will come soon I hope you guys like it.**


	5. Friends

**A.N: I found a mistake and corrected it on a previous chapter. Just to be clear, Goten's family is East royalty, and Trunks' family is West royalty, also in power. So Writer's Fantasy said he/she liked HFIL a lot, so I decided to dedicate half this chapter to Trunks making his way to Goten's house! Along the way there is mockery and, um, well, you'll have to read to find out.**

Trunks continued on his path. Word had spread that Trunks had taken a little trip to Heaven.

"Gonna bang that princess, eh Trunks?", someone teased. Trunks shrugged them off.

"Gonna go back?"

"Take me with you..."

"Oh, Trunks, you have such a body...", many people said different things. Trunks grunted and ignored them all, somehow. Okay, he punched several of them. But they deserved it! Trunks decided to take a detour, somewhere where no one really went. He went that way, and continued down the path. He had some thoughts in his head.

"I hate this place. Heaven was a true paradise, I wish I could stay there.", he thought to himself. He mused about some other things as well, when he was struck down by someone.

"Trunks...why don't we play a little?", the woman said. He knew what she wanted. This always happened in HFIL! Anytime someone wanted to play around, or was bored, they found someone, and made them their personal prostitute. It was an awful system. It had been going around since he turned nineteen thousand. Everyone wanted a little piece of Trunks. And he couldn't deny them. These people always had something against you.

"Come on...or I'll tell everyone what you did. I know you stayed with Princess Marron.", she said. Trunks, shocked, looked at her in disbelief.

"How do you know that?", he said.

"I'll tell you a little secret. I sneak off to Heaven often...you'll never see me. I'll tell everyone you did it with Marron.", she blackmailed.

"Y-You...! No one will believe you!", he argued.

"Oh? And they'll believe the lying, cheating sneak-off-to-Heaven boy? I don't think so.", she mocked. Trunks filled with fury. He had a true love, and no one would get it the way. He pushed the woman back violently. She glared at Trunks.

"You just made a big mistake, Trunks. A big mistake.", she mysteriously warned. After that, she disappeared into the shadows of the dark HFIL road. Trunks looked at himself. His belt was unbuckled, his pants almost loose. His shirt was almost of, his abs showing. The woman had almost unclothed him. He pulled his pants up, buckled his belt and put his shirt down. He'd have to fix his hair later. He brushed himself off and continued on the path to Goten's palace. Soon, he reached it. He knocked on the door. Goten opened the door.

"Hey, Trunks!", Goten said, his wings fully extended. He liked it like that.

"Come on in, buddy!", his jolly friend happily said. Trunks smiled and walked in.

"Parents aren't home right now. You wanna hang out?", he asked.

"No, I just need to get my mind off of things.", he said.

"Well, at least let your wings have some air, you know! It could strain you to keep 'em compressed like that.", Goten said and promptly clapped Trunks' back. This got him a yelp from Trunks, taking Goten aback.

'Dude, what's with you?", Goten asked. Trunks began to explain.

"My parents kinda...cut my wings off.", he said.

"What? Why?", Goten questioned, worried about his best friend.

"Haven't you heard? Apparently most of HFIL has.", Trunks complained.

"No, what? All I've heard today is that some Frost Demon tried to wreck something and some idiot sneaked off to Heaven or something...oh.", Goten realized. He promptly tried to comfort his friend.

"It's alright, Trunks!", he said repeatedly. Trunks shrugged him off.

"Hm. I can tell you're not sad about getting your wings cut. So what is it?", he observed. Trunks mumbled something. A confused expression hit Goten's face.

"Huh?", he asked.

"I met a girl. I'm pretty sure she's my soulmate.", Trunks explained. Goten folded his arms.

"Where? In Heaven? You know you can't meet your soulmate in Heaven!", he laughed.

"I'm serious! It's that Princess girl.", he said.

"You're in love with the Princess?!", Goten asked.

"Yeah. You know the one right?", Trunks asked.

"No...", Goten admitted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, your family doesn't meet with them. Well, she's HOT. And really nice. She bought me a Heaven robe.", Trunks described.

"Where is it?", Goten asked.

"I left it at home. I hid it where no one could find it.", Trunks said.

"Smart.", Goten replied.

"If I ever sneak to Heaven again, I can wear it.", Trunks sneakily told Goten.

"Dude! You're not seriously thinking about going again, are you?", Goten asked.

"Well, I don't know really. I sent a note to her admitting my feelings and stuff. I told her I was from the Otherworld.", he said.

"That was dumb.", Goten said.

"Yeah, no shit.", Trunks replied kind of angry.

"Woah, take it easy Trunks. I know you'll get this girl. I mean, I could get her better, but you'll do fine.", Goten bragged. Trunks smiled and let out a sigh.

"I just with I had a sign to point me in the right direction.", Trunks wished.

"With girls, there is no right direction. You gotta know. If your instincts say something, I say do the opposite!", Goten joked. Trunks started laughing. While Goten was good at getting girls, he wasn't too good at giving advice. Trunks and Goten talked a bit more about HFIL's happenings lately, and Goten revealed that he smuggled a DVD from the real world. Then, Trunks went home.


	6. Marron's Secret Love

Marron gazed longingly through the window. She kinda missed that Trunks guy. Her parents were wrong.

"Daaaaaaadddddy?", Marron chanted.

"Yes honey?", Kuririn replied

"Can we have ice cream?", she asked. She didn't like ice cream all that much, and neither did her father. It was, however, a perfect bonding time for them. And they just adored their bonding time.

"Okay, honey. Get ready and come down.", he replied. Marron wondered why he said that, then she realized she had to brush her wings, and put on a new robe. She drifted toward her room in a hurry. She undressed into her underwear and brought a new robe. She held it in her hands, straightening it out, then an envelope fell on her head.

"Oh!", she said, surprised. The envelope fell on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. She carefully opened it and read the letter inside. Her breath was taken away.

"Oh my gosh...this is beautiful! Who can write this beautifully?", Marron wondered. She began reading the spectacular work of art.

_Dear Princess of Heaven,_

_You may remember me as the boy from the Otherworld. Well, I know you may hate me, and I'm so sorry. I lied to you. My true identity is Trunks Brief, Prince of HFIL. I would like to speak to you, if that's okay. I beg you, please write back._

_Sincerely, Trunks_

"This is so much, in a single letter. So much to take in. So, he was from HFIL all along?", she muttered to herself. _I lied to you. _

"That was rude of him. Why did he lie? He probably thought I wouldn't accept him. Even this letter is a criminal act.", she continued muttering. _I would like to speak to you, if that's okay. I beg you, please write back.__  
_

"I can't do that now. I'm sorry Trunks Brief, but you should've told me the truth straight up.", she angrily mumbled, aggravated. She, despite the handwriting and thoughtfulness, couldn't bear to have the memory of someone who lied to her. She ripped the paper in half, and threw it in the trash. A tear or two trickled down Marron's face, but she couldn't acknowledge it. Trunks was a boy who came for one day in her past, and one day would stand. She pulled out a hairbrush as her thoughts were flooded with Trunks. Trunks this, Trunks that. She wished Trunks would just get out of her head! She wore her robe, and then washed her face.

"A little walk will do me good now.", she thought. She excitedly ran to the hallway where were father was waiting.

"Don't run in the hallway, Marron.", Eighteen sternly said. Marron turned to her.

"Okay, mother. Sorry, mother.", Marron said. Eighteen smiled at Marron's proactive attitude. Kuririn put his arm around her daughter and they set off for ice cream.

* * *

They reached an ice cream stand where Kuririn wanted to show Marron something.

"Marron, I would like you to meet Ryan.", Kuririn introduced. Marron looked at Ryan. He had almost perfect masculine features, short red hair, and a smirk on his face. He was handsome, sure, and Marron liked looking at him.

"Hey.", he said. Marron noticed he had a deep voice. She loved his voice, and liked his face...but she knew he wasn't the one.

"Well, Marron?", Kuririn asked.

"He's not the one, daddy.", she said. By the "one" she meant her one true love.

"How can you tell?", Kuririn asked sternly.

"Women's Intuition!", Marron angrily replied. Kuririn was taken aback.

"I-I'm sorry honey. Ryan, I apologize, you can go.", Kuririn said sadly. Marron sighed at her misbehavior.

"I'm sorry, father. Moment's madness.", she apologized. Ryan left, and Kuririn sighed. He hugged his daughter.

"It's alright. I shouldn't push love on you. When you're ready, it will come." he told her. Marron nodded.

"Now, what flavor would you like?", he asked. Marron smiled.

"Chocolate, please.", she replied.

"Two chocolate cones, please.", Kuririn said to the man at the stand.

"Sure thing, coming up.", he said. He put two ice creams into the scoop and handed it to them. They thanked the man and left. As they walked home, Marron talked to her father, but also thought about Trunks' note at the same time. Had he really not known her name? She should write back, at least meet him. He didn't seem dangerous.

"And remember when you rode your first bike over there?", Kuririn laughed.

"Haha, yeah I remember. That was pretty fun.", she would reply. And so the conversation would continue like that. They soon got home and Marron sped to her room to reply to the note. She remembered exactly what the boy looked like. And HFIL, too. Every thousand years, they didn't go to Heaven, instead they went to HFIL. She remembered it was dark, but not a misty beautiful dark blue night sky of Heaven. Like, darkness black. She shuddered at the thought, but wouldn't it be such an adventure to be able to explore such a place with no fear of harm or death? Marron often had such thoughts. She began to write her reply to Trunks. She had been forced to practice such calligraphy as Trunks had shown since she was young.

_Dear Trunks, _

_I received your letter informing me about our misunderstanding. I apologize for any trouble I have caused you. I would like to meet you, but I highly recommend we do it in an extremely private area. I suggest we meet in a deserted area of Heaven, if such a place would suit you. Eastern Heaven Outskirts should be suitable. We will meet in one week, I suggest. Please write back in that time if you prefer something else. Also, I am not mad._

_Love, Marron_

Marron put extra emphasis when she wrote the word "Love".


	7. We Meet At Last

Trunks soon received Marron's envelope and read it. Then he re-read it. Marron's handwriting was exquisite. He learned her name was Marron, and it was his new favorite name. He even showed the letter to Goten, who automatically knew Trunks' true love was Marron. Trunks agreed. But as for the rest of the week, I can't say it was as good as these moments for Trunks. He was mocked by the people of HFIL, and his parents kept a close eye on him. He didn't know how he would be able to sneak past them. He continuously tried to formulate plans, but each one had an air of certain failure. He trashed each one carefully, so his parents wouldn't find it.

Meanwhile, Marron was eagerly awaiting the day where she would finally meet Trunks. She just couldn't wait. She even went so far as to plan the conversation in her head. Her head conversations were probably a lot smoother than the real thing, though. The week passed so slowly, and at most points they just couldn't bear it. Marron felt more and more nervous. What if someone found out?! Then what could happen to her?

**Day 1**

"Oh, I hope he actually comes. I hope he doesn't reply asking to change the time. Anymore time and I'll go positively psychotic.", Marron thought.

"This week will go by, no sweat. I hope.", Trunks thought.

**Day 3**

Marron's hair was a mess.

"I can't take it! I need a time machine! I need a drink! I NEED TO DIEEEEE.", she thought darkly.

"Okay, it's only been three days. Four days will pass in no time. Damn that sounds long...", he said.

**Day 5**

"Who was I kidding? This isn't hard at all. There's two days left, I'm fine.", Marron relaxed.

"What was I thinking? What have I done? What's wrong with me? She's not gonna be waiting there for me. She was probably just trying to trick me.", Trunks thought.

**Day 7**

Marron nervously asked her father if she could go for a walk. Her father agreed. She stepped out of the golden walkway of Heaven onto loose clouds. You could tell when you were in the Eastern abandoned part because the road was old and broken. It was only a small part, they couldn't afford to keep too much of Heaven broken down. She had even heard her mother discussing with King Yemma about fixing it up. This was her chance. She might not get another one. She continued walking, wings contracted so no one would see. She creeped down the path, and climbed through a broken part of the wall around Heaven. Flying over would get her seen. She sat there and waited. Trunks, as she saw, was already there.

**One hour earlier**

"Bye mom, bye dad.", Trunks said to his parents.

"Bye Trunks! Have fun with Goten, we'll call!", Bulma said.

"Okay mom.", Trunks said. He closed the door, and immediately left sight of any part of the palace. He headed toward the exit of HFIL - now heavily guarded by Goz, Mez and other ogres. He sneaked behind a boulder. He took a grappling hook and shot. It stuck to the ceiling. This part of the ceiling had many stalactites, so he grabbed onto those. He wasn't worried about his parents calling Goten. His parents aren't home (again), so Goten would just say Trunks is there. He grabbed onto many stalactites, and almost slipped a couple times, but managed to hold on.

"This would be so much easier with wings.", he thought. He continued what he was doing, and soon was directly over the exit. Trunks, using the stalactites still, carried himself over to the other side. He reached the end, and slid down the wall loudly. He prayed that no one would see him. He slid down, and pulled about a weakened part of the HFIL gate and ripped it open. He was pretty strong, actually. He slipped right through it. Just like that, he slipped through everything until he reached Heaven's gates. He pulled out a compass. He knew a lot of things, just not his cardinal directions. He found East, and saw the old, beaten up part of Heaven. He admired the beauty of Heaven.

"It's such a beautiful place. The manifestation of the good in people, all their pure energy is used to stabilize Heaven. Same with HFIL. But, by that logic, a good person shouldn't even be able to survive in HFIL. I was HFIL-born, unfortunately.", Turnks mused. He sat down and checked the time. It took him forty five minutes to arrive. At least he wasn't caught. He had to sit here and wait for Marron.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"Hi...", Trunks said nervously.

"Hey..." Marron said. For moments, they said nothing. Minutes passed, and all they wanted to do was stare at each other. They each thought each other were the most beautiful people in the entire afterlife. Marron reached out and touched Trunks' hand. For minutes, they held each others' hands, staring longingly into each others' eyes. Different backgrounds, yet exactly the same. They eventually separated, and started asking questions.

"Why...why did you lie to me?" Marron asked. At this point, she didn't care. She just wanted to be with Trunks.

"I don't know, Marron. I'm really sorry.", Trunks answered.

"It's okay. Really, it is. I just want to be with you, Trunks.", Marron said.

"Me too, Marron. But you know we can't. Ours is a forbidden love.", he said romantically.

"I don't care! I want to be with you, Trunks. You and I are meant for each other, don't you see? No barrier can keep our bonds separate. We are two halves of a single being, Trunks.", Marron said. Trunks looked down.

"What do you mean?"


	8. Wishful Thinking

**A.N: Everyone thank you so much for the reviews 3. I never expected this story to be so popular. As for you Zyphrost's question my answer is that first off I don't know how many chapters the fic, to be honest. Over ten, I think. In this chapter they will continue to talk to each other, and try to find a way to make their love recognized. They will discuss affairs of the afterlife, and other bad things going on in the afterlife.**

"Trunks, I mean we're meant to be together. I'm incomplete without you. My whole life I've been wondering, why is my life so strange? Now I know. Trunks, you're such a great man. I never had you in my life before, and now that I do, well... Trunks, I can't stop thinking about you.", Marron admitted.

"It's the same for me, Marron. Ever since the day we met, I've constantly been thinking about you. You're almost my every thought. Even my friend says we're meant to be. I wish I could describe, in words, how I feel about you Marron. It's a feeling I can't describe, but it's here. Eating me up every time I feel like I want you.", Trunks confesses.

"I know, Trunks. That feeling is true love. But while it's true our love is forbidden, we have to do something about it. I can't live without you.", Marron pointed out. Trunks readily agreed.

"What can we do? We're just two people. We have no supporters. Heaven doesn't care for HFIL's lifestyle, and HFIL doesn't care for Heaven's style.", Trunks said. Marron hugged him all of a sudden. Trunks hugged her back. He felt Marron's tears on his shoulder. Her expression became stern.

"I'm going to do something about then. I'm telling my parents.", Marron said.

"You...you can't! I'll stop you!", Trunks said.

"How? By chasing me down?", Marron retorted. Trunks fell silent.

"I honestly believe working it out can help. Please, Trunks.", Marron said.

"Well, if you believe it...then, I guess I do to. But what will I tell my parents?", Trunks asked.

"Tell them. What happened the first time?", Marron asked.

"They cut my wings off.", Trunks sadly said. Marron's eyes opened wide.

"They cut your wings?! Will they grow back?!", Marron asked.

"In five thousand years.", he told her.

"Trunks, I'm so sorry!", Marron comforted.

"For what? It was my own foolishness. It's alright now anyway.", he said.

"On the letter.", Marron said. Trunks looked up at her expectantly.

"On the letter, your handwriting was...breathtaking.", Marron said.

"I wrote it in calligraphy just for you. My regular handwriting is sloppy and pathetic.", Trunks said. It was true. Marron was surprised. She thought that was his true handwriting. But this made it all the sweeter. Because of her, Trunks tried something new...and until he excelled at it. Another tear, a tear of joy, trickled down Marron's face.

"Marron, what's wrong?", Trunks asked.

"It's nothing...really. It's nothing.", Marron said.

"If you insist.", Trunks slowly said.

"I think it's time we go now. Do you want to meet next week?", Marron asked.

"By next week, this whole issue will be taken care of. I promise.", Trunks said. He turned around. Marron grabbed his shoulder. She kissed Trunks. Marron held on tight to a surprised Trunks. Trunks himself put his hands on Marron's back, and kissed her back. The kiss was passionate, it lasted ten seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. They pulled back for air.

"You're a really good kisser.", Marron said, huffing in air.

"Likewise.", Trunks complimented back. They each hugged each other goodbye, and went their separate ways.

* * *

There was untold punishment for crossing to Heaven a second time. He creeped slowly through the areas. He relaxed in King Yemma's palace a little. He was allowed there, but he still hid. He couldn't be seen. It would look too suspicious. He had to get home. He knew what he had to tell his parents. In the name of his true love Marron, he was going to tell his parents who his soulmate was, no matter what their reaction.

He made it back to HFIL safely, and, as soon as he could, jumped on the path he took to Goten's house and headed straight for aforementioned household. He was going to tell Goten everything. When he got there, he met with an unexpected surprise. He opened the door, and there he saw...

"Hello, Trunks. How was your day?", his own father asked him sternly. Crap.

* * *

"Mother, father. I have something to tell you.", Marron bravely said. Her parents turned to her.

"Tell us anything, Marron.", Kuririn said.

"Father, I am going to tell you this from the very depth of my heart. Please, do not question me about the path I have chosen. I want you to know it wasn't my choice. Fate has a place for us all, and we cannot fight it.", Marron announced.

"Just tell us, honey.", Eighteen encouraged slightly sarcastically.

"I'm in love with Prince Trunks of HFIL.", Marron said quickly. She took a big sigh of relief. Her heart stopped beating a rapid rate. Kuririn turned to Eighteen. Eighteen nodded.

"Marron, we already had our suspicions.", Kuririn said.

"And we're okay with it. We just want our daughter to be happy. Marron, you are our everything. Nothing means more to us than you.", Eighteen confessed.

"You're really okay with it?", Marron asked. Her parents graciously nodded.

"But just because we're okay with it, that doesn't mean the whole realm will be. You still need Trunks' parents' permission. If they're okay with it, then only you'll be allowed. And we'll support you all the way.


	9. Confessions and Plans

**A.N: For anyone wondering about the character of Ryan (and I doubt you are) I actually got the idea from Tiffany's awesome story Take Her Heart Away, though the description was all mine. If Tiffany could perhaps reply and tell me if it's okay or not, that'd be great. Oh, Tiffany, if you're reading this and you want me to change it that's alright with me. BTW I love your story :). Also, Tiffany, I cannot thank you enough for that review you left telling that TruPan fan off. Thanks so much!**

"Uhh! Dad! Mom! Hi!", Trunks nervously spat out in front of his mom and dad. Goten sat across from them, looking at Trunks with shame. Trunks wondered what had happened.

"We were just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by, thinking you were here, but oh. Weren't we surprised?", Vegeta remarked sarcastically.

"Where, exactly, were you young man?", the furious queen asked Trunks.

"I, well, you see I had to go pick up a thing Goten left at someone's house.", Trunks lied.

"And what should that be?" Vegeta asked. Trunks furiously searched his thoughts for something. He picked up his compass from his robe pocket.

"This.", Trunks proudly declared.

"Why would Goten have a compass?", Bulma asked. Clearly they knew something was up.

"He needed it for...Goten, what did you need it for again?", Trunks asked Goten. Goten sent a mini-glare to Trunks for involving him in it, but decided to help Trunks.

"I need it for treasure hunting! Someone left a lot of treasure somewhere!", Goten quickly lied. Trunks did a mental facepalm.

"Oh, really?", Bulma asked skeptically.

"And why would anyone need treasure in HFIL? It's not going to improve life.", Vegeta remarked.

"Mom, dad. Let me tell you the truth.", Trunks said. Suddenly, an envelope opened in his hand. He nervously looked at his parents. His parents looked expectantly at him. He opened the letter.

_Dear Trunks,_

_I told my parents the news. Fortunately, they accepted us for our true love. I'm beside myself with joy right now! Send back fast telling me about how your confession went. My parents even offered to support us. _

_Love, Marron._

Trunks' chest heaved. He didn't know what he should feel. Should he feel relief - because Marron's parents accepted him - or worry - because now he had to answer to his own parents? The thoughts tortured him.

"Mom. Dad. I'm in love with the King of Heaven's daughter.", he admitted. His parents became angry.

"No son of mine shall talk to that woman!", Vegeta yelled.

"How dare you sneak of to Heaven again, Trunks?! We ought to have your head for this!", Bulma threatened.

"I-I'm...no! Mom, dad! You always do this! Anything that brings me joy, you try to crush it. Crush it into dust. You never let me do what I want. You just want me to be your perfect doll. I love you both very much, but for once why can't you let me decide what route I want to take in my life? I love Marron, and she feels the same way. If you want proof, look at this.", Trunks said, and thrust the letter at his parents. They glared at him, and read the letter. Their faces grew grim and solemn. They looked up at Trunks.

"We had no idea, Trunks. But despite this, you cannot continue to sneak off to Heaven. It's wrong. Do you know what will happen if they find out?", Bulma questioned.

"Who?! Who could find out?!", Trunks questioned back.

* * *

But, much time before that, Marron discussed with her parents about how she could fix this situation. She wanted to begin her life with her true love. She knew she was ready.

"You're a king, why can't you allow it?", Marron asked.

"This link between you two courses through Heaven and HFIL. One of the two does not belong to me. HFIL's king must accept it, and then the Gods themselves.", Kuririn explained.

"Until then, your love is technically a crime.", Eighteen said. Marron nodded.

"But I'm ready to make this real. I don't want to let go of Trunks. He's amazing. Somehow, we have to get the afterlife to agree with us.

"Marron, it's up to you. I give Trunks permission to come to Heaven anytime he wants, but that's about it. The rest is up to you. It is out of our hands.", Kuririn said. Marron nodded again. She understood that it really was up to her to let her have the right.

"Who are the Gods? I will go myself.", Marron said. Kuririn looked surprise.

"Well, there are quite a few ranks. The lowest is those of HFIL. Above them are those of the living world.", Kuririn began.

"Then, is Heaven. Above us is King Yemma and King Kai.", Kuririn said. King Kai? Who was he?

"Who's King Kai?", Marron asked.

"In the Otherworld, there lies a route known as Snake Way. It is a million miles long, and at the end is King Kai's planet. He trains strong fighters. I believe he is currently idle.", Kuririn expanded. Marron jumped up from her seat happily.

"Then that's where we're going.", Marron said.

"I told you, my daughter, I cannot go.", Kuririn said.

"No, I meant Trunks.", Marron corrected.

"You're taking Trunks along? I will contact him then.", Eighteen said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I want to go to him.", Marron said. Kuririn looked up at her.

**A.N: So, things are really heating up now, right? A bit later Trunks is going to get the letter from Marron. And they're going to King Kai. It'll be their first journey together. It's bound to be filled with adventure and romance. I can't wait to write the chapter, it's gonna be good!**


	10. Trunks and Marron's Bandwagon

**A.N: Look Ally. I won't lie, Angels and Demons is an idea that has been used MANY times. and it doesn't matter the pairing! So freaking what? If this person wants to do a story like this, then let them. Don't tell them to delete it! As you can see, many people are enjoying this story except for you. Why don't you grow up and go read a Trupan story? Instead of Bashing Trumar stories? People like you make the Trupan shippers look so bad. Seriously, you're so damn childish. We Trumar shippers don't go bashing Trupan stories! Unlike you, we actually read stories we enjoy instead of reading stories we don't like. And another thing. Marron the princess of sluts? Excuse me but how the fuck is she a slut? She only had like two lines in GT, and have you seen what she wears? She's barely showing any skin! Only in fanfictions do you Trupan shippers portray her as a slut! Look, how you Trupan shippers portray her in your stories is your business. I don't like it, but I don't go bashing Trupan stories. No Trumar shippers do. We don't bash Pan. Most of us really like her, but we just don't see her with Trunks. I don't get it, what the fuck is your problem? I swear you make me sick! Why don't you log into your account and review? Instead of reviewing as a guest? Get a life. Stop bashing Trumar stories and go read a Trupan story.**

"MARRON! No! I've allowed many things, but I strictly forbid you from entering HFIL! You do not know how wretched a place it is alone.", Kuririn said. Marron looked disappointed in herself. Her father was right - what was she thinking when she said that?

"Okay father, we'll meet in King Yemma's palace.", Marron said. Eighteen and Kuririn understood why she didn't want Trunks in Heaven. She wanted an adventure, or at least a bit of it. Marron immediately wrote a letter.

_Dear Trunks,_

_I would like us to meet in King Yemma's realm. We will travel Snake Way together and contact King Kai. My father told me he is a God above us. I know we can get through this if we do it together._

_Love, Marron_

Marron inserted the letter in an envelope, which she decorated with hearts and sprayed her favorite perfume on it. She smelled it. It smelled like the vanilla smell of Heaven's clouds on a rainy day. Her favorite. She pictured Trunks in her head. The letter poofed away. She knew Trunks would answer.

* * *

Trunks sat in his room. The conversation had not gone well with his parents. He barely got them to accept who he was truly and who his true love was. He remembered the conversation in his head.

_"The Gods, Trunks. Our world is built by the Kais, who meant for the afterlife to be a place of separation among different people. If the Kais find out Heaven and HFIL mixed, there would be pandemonium, Trunks. The Kais warned us of untold terror that would follow if we broke their laws. It's just how it works, son.", Vegeta explained._

_"But dad, I love Marron. The Kais can't keep us separated forever. We will find a way. Please accept us.", Trunks said._

_"We accept. We see now we were wrong, Trunks. You do indeed love Marron and don't deserve the life we've given you. We support you. And now we know Marron's parents do as well. But there's just nothing we can do about it.", Bulma said._

Trunks laid flat on his back, wanting to see Marron again. That's when something hit his stomach. It was a gorgeously crafted envelope with beautiful hearts on it. Trunks knew the only person who could send it was Marron. He opened it, and as soon as he did another letter popped into his room. It landed smoother than Marron's, next to Trunks. He picked it up. That one was from Goten, he opened it.

_Yo Trunks!_

_Sorry for today. I didn't rat you out, I swear. They came and I protested that you're out somewhere, and they just didn't believe me. Afterwards they decided they'll sit there until you come back. Let's just say it was very awkward. See you soon,_

_Goten_

Well, that cleared things up. He then read Marron's letter.

He couldn't believe what Marron was suggesting. He decided to write back

_Dear Marron,_

_My parents said that HFIL has very low power in terms of decision-making. The Kais rule all, and we can't cross them. Are you really proposing we go to the Kai and ask him if we can love each other? Anything you say goes, but are you sure? If you are, I'll be in King Yemma's realm in one hour. Can't wait to see you._

_Love, Trunks_

Trunks finished his letter and sent it. He showed Marron's letter about King Kai to his parents.

"That's dangerous.", Bulma simply said. Vegeta grunted.

"So dad? What do you think?", Trunks asked. Vegeta merely grunted again.

"Vegeta, you answer our son right now.", she said. Vegeta stood up and started walking away, and reached the door.

"Vegeta, right now!", Bulma said. Vegeta turned around.

"Keep Marron safe on Snake Way.", Vegeta said, and walked away, arms folded. Trunks and Bulma couldn't tell, but Vegeta had a grin on his face. His son truly wasn't a failure all these years. He was just...in the wrong place. He was proud of his son for his determination. He knew his son took after him in some way, and of course he was very proud of that. His son was truly going to aspire to do great things.


	11. Snake Way

**A.N: Hey everyone, thanks for all the support, those T/P shippers are really mean. Anyway I've loved writing this story. This will be the beginning of their journey to King Kai's planet. What will they encounter there? **

Marron made her way to King Yemma's palace. She made it there before Trunks did.

"Oh, hello Marron!", giant King Yemma roared. His voice boomed throughout the palace as he scribbled in his books. Souls passed fast. Some went to Heaven, some to HFIL. Trunks coursed through the crowd, and spotted Marron. He walked as fast as he could. It's times like this he wished he could fly again.

"Hi Marron!", Trunks said. Marron greeted him, and hugged him. Trunks hugged her back. Trunks quickly kissed Marron.

"Are you ready?", Trunks asked.

"If by ready you mean prepared, and ready to go on a journey with you, then yes I am.", Marron said. They took the first step into the otherworld, and were led to the base of Snake Way by an ogre in a cart.

"Can't you take us the rest of the way?", Marron asked. Trunks shushed her softly.

"Now that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?", Trunks asked. Marron looked up at him. His face gleamed in the light. She giggled.

"I guess you're right.", she agreed. They stepped out of the cart.

"Don't fall!", the ogre called out.

"Why can't we fall?", Marron asked.

"If we fall, we go straight to HFIL through those clouds. And if a normal person falls through, well, game over.", Trunks explained.

"That's awful! It must be such a risk for a commoner to travel this road.", Marron said.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Let's be careful through, if we fall, we will have to start all over again. They began walking. It was relatively easy as Marron flew over the harder spots and tried to carry Trunks. It was hard though, she wasn't so strong and Trunks' bulk made him heavier than it looked. They walked for what seemed like hours, and yet they had only gotten through twelve miles.

"I'm tiiired.", Marron whined.

"Want me to carry you?", Trunks sarcastically joked.

"Yes.", Marron said. Trunks laughed and picked her up.

"Haha, put me down, Trunks, put me down!", Marron laughed. Trunks set her down, and they both sat down on a wider part of Snake Way. They started a conversation.

"How is it?", Marron asked.

"How's what?", Trunks asked.

"You know, life in HFIL. It's probably dangerous, thrilling and exciting right?", Marron asked.

"It's dangerous, alright. And thrilling too, but not in the way that you think.", Trunks said.

"Tell me about your life. I'd love to hear it.", Marron requested.

"Well, I wake up in erratic times. I usually don't sleep very much. It's too dark in HFIL. I can't even go out anywhere at night.", Trunks said.

"Really? I thought HFIL would be really alive in the dark times!", Marron said.

"I've never told anyone about this Marron, but, I'm afraid of the dark.", Trunks admitted. He looked down in shame. Marron held up his face.

"It's okay. I am too.", Marron admitted.

"What? Really?", Trunks said.

"Yeah. I've never told anyone that either. Tell me more.", Marron said.

"Well, at whatever time I decide to wake up, I get up and get dressed.", Trunks said.

"Hm, I have a curfew and a wake up time. Lucky you, I guess.", Marron said.

"Well, after that I get to my daily duties.", Trunks said.

"Daily duties? Like what?", Marron said.

"I have to watch over a section of HFIL. The part considered the safest anyway, not that it is. Every time anything bad happens, I have to go down and fix it. It's even harder since my wings got cut off. I do that for the day, then I'm of for the night.", he explained.

"Well, my duties are different. I have to register people sometimes, and some other duties. They're quite tedious.", Marron said.

"My duties are hardly interesting. You'd probably suspect something interesting everyday.", Trunks said.

"Tell me a story about some day in HFIL.", Marron said. Trunks tapped his head, thinking of a story.

"Well, one day I was stopping one fight, when another started. Soon enough, there was a whole string of fake fights, and a riot had started. I was ambushed, but I beat them.", he said.

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair? We're restricted to this life of watching over our worlds, while everyone else gets kicked back lives in Heaven, and their monotonous boredom in HFIL.", Marron pointed out.

"That's exactly what it is. We're slaves, Marron. Think about it. We're trapped here, to do our parents' bidding for all eternity. Or until we have kids. It's their way of lessening the workload for themselves.", Trunks shared his opinion.

"But...don't they love us?", Marron asked.

"I never said they didn't. But all I'm saying is that we should be given some freedom, you know?", Trunks said.

"You're right. Things need to be a little different. But what can we do?", Marron asked.

"Nothing.", Trunks said.

"I guess you're right. Let's sleep now.", Marron suggested. Trunks laid down on Snake way, horizontally, and Marron rested her head on his chest. For a few minutes, Trunks played with Marron's hair, but left it alone. They slept for a few hours, when Marron started slipping away. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. Trunks was half-asleep, thinking it was just a dream. He watched Marron slip off, off of Snake Way, when he snapped back to his senses. He grabbed Marron, and Marron awoke with a start.

"Trunks!", Marron said as Trunks fell right through the clouds with her.


	12. Down in HFIL

**A.N: Guess I really gave you guys a big cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating, my grandfather is in the hospital and I was there all day. Forgive me? Anyway, better late than never. I'm here now. Also, I'd like to remind you all to _PLEASE_ read Sickeningly Beautiful by Writer'sFantasy and Tiffany7898! It's a great story, definitely worth a read! If you go on the reviews of this story, you'll see Writer'sFantasy's profile link, please click on the link to the story from there! If you like this story, you'll love that, and Take Her Heart Away, and, well, any story by those two. In fact, if you like this you'll just about love any TruMar! And one more thing, to everyone I'd like to say thanks for the support, especially WF, Tiff and Zyphrost. You guys are the best. Also, you guys should check out stories like Dragon Ball GT: A Different Story by DraconicFlame. And to whomever left the last two reviews, not cool. Not cool at all, okay? **

**Update: I'm glad all that's cleared up now. Thanks so much everyone for showing so much support 3 You're all amazing people, really.**

"Owww.", Marron whined as she got up, rubbing her oh so aching neck. She glanced at Trunks, who was unconscious on the ground, his hair in a mess. Marron swept a little hair away with her hand. She smiled at Trunks, but soon stopped upon realization of where she was. It was dark, but not too dark. It was dirty, but still not too bad. It was big and open, yet small and constrained...almost as if anyone would hate living here. Someone came out of the darkness, but Marron could only see a silhouette. She came closer.

"Hello.", the woman said cautiously. Marron stepped back, and tried to shake Trunks awake to no avail. Marron frightfully looked up at the woman - in HFIL, anyone could do anything to her, especially considering what she was wearing (her white robes).

"I'm Prince Trunks'...friend.", the woman slyly lied.

"I can help you find your way home. Don't worry, Trunks will be there before you know it.", the woman said more comfortably. She had figured out this girl was naive and stupid, or so she thought.

"O-okay.", Marron accepted. She stood up, and watched the woman write a note and leave it next to Trunks. Marron didn't have time to read the note, she was just whisked away by the woman.

"What's your name?", Marron asked.

"You don't need to know my name.", she said. She led Marron through many twists and turns, asking many strange questions.

"What happened to your robes?", she asked.

"They got dirty.", Marron lied. Not really lied, they did get dirty, just not with white.

"Are you aware that someone from Heaven, if they die in HFIL, can permanently die in HFIL and stay here forever?", she said. This woman certainly suspected something, Marron thought. She acted cautiously, but not cautiously enough. She was led into a cave, where the woman forcefully locked her up, leaving Marron screaming for help.

"Trunks will save me, you witch!", Marron called out, straight into the darkness of HFIL, sounds heard by no one...

* * *

Trunks jerked awake, immediately noticing the absence of his love.

"Marron? Marron?!", Trunks shouted, looking around. He stuffed his hands in his face. This just couldn't happen! He wondered what would happen now. Had Marron left him?

Trunks soon noticed the note next to him. He picked it up.

_Dear Trunks,_

_Remember me? I'm the one who saw you after your little journey to Heaven. I have your girl. If you want her back, you know what I want. Come to the cave in west HFIL. The one on the side of the mountain._

Trunks noticed the lack of a signature. She had kidnapped Marron. As he rapidly, and furiously at that, flew towards said cave he couldn't help but think...did Marron know the crossover rule? If a member of Heaven died in HFIL, that meant that person was permanently dead in HFIL forever. This only propelled his rage, and made him go faster. He reached the cave very fast. He zoomed in, seeing Marron in chains, and the devious woman turning around. She smiled at Trunks.

"Trunks. You've arrived.", she said. Trunks glared at her. Suddenly, Trunks disappeared. The woman worriedly looked around her. She turned around, and found a smirking Trunks right there. He dealt a furious blow toward her, which she blocked with her arm, which Trunks squeezed against effortlessly. With his other hand, Trunks snapped the chains open. They slid off, and Marron was free. The kidnapping woman used all her effort to keep Trunks' powerful arm away, but Trunks laughed arrogantly, as he kneed her right in the stomach. The woman keeled over, and recited several words that were illegible. Trunks hugged Marron.

"Trunks, watch out!", Marron yelled, as she recited several words of her own. A mysterious light sped toward Trunks, but Marron jumped in front of Trunks, and a blue light sped toward the witch's magic. The magic hit each other, and unlike ki blasts, the magic cancelled each other out. Marron continued to recite the spells, complete with hand actions and waving as well. A furious red light flew toward the witch, who countered with a lime green wave. Marron put up a gray barrier around her and Trunks, but her magical power weakened, and the barrier fell after the spell completely went away, and Trunks shielded Marron from damage.

"You demon!", Marron yelled, as she recited a long incantation. A pure, white collection of mysterious shapes floated toward the witch rapidly. The witch looked around herself, her energy weakened. Trunks looked at Marron's angry face as she recited spells. He just thought one thing: That was hot.


	13. Discussions

Come on, you can't blame Trunks for his thoughts. He was in shock from what he saw. The witch keeled over, and almost flew away, until she was picked up by the robe by Trunks. Trunks smiled at Marron. They all left the cave and headed to HFIL Castle, which was quite nearby. In that time, they decided to have a chat, and didn't have that damned witch eavesdropping, cause she was totally out cold.

"You know magic?!", Trunks asked.

"You're super powerful?!", Marron asked. They both nodded to each other, and laughed for their same time reply.

"That's so cool, Marron!", Trunks remarked.

"I think it's awesome that you're so strong.", Marron said. She smiled at Trunks.

They flew to HFIL Castle, where they explained everything to Bulma, and made her promise not to tell Vegeta.

"I'll promise. Now then, who is that?", Bulma said.

"A notorious HFIL troublemaking witch.", Trunks explained.

"That's rude, Trunks!", Bulma said.

"No, he's serious. I battled her.", Marron said.

"Ah, so you're Marron. You're beautiful, young lady. Trunks is lucky to have you.", Bulma complimented.

"Thank you, Queen. You are very lucky to have Trunks yourself.", Marron complimented. Meanwhile, Trunks blushed on the side.

"Aren't you a sweet girl? Now then, allow me to take her into custody.", Bulma said. They heard loud footsteps from down the hall. Bulma and Trunks exchanged looks.

"I think you two should go now, hurry now!", Bulma said, pushing the pair out of the castle. Trunks flew forward, and Marron joined him.

"Who was that?", Marron asked.

"Oh, the footsteps? That's just my dad, Vegeta. He's practically one percent demon and ninety-nine percent pride. If he saw his own son failed to pass Snake Way, he'd flip out.", Trunks remarked. Marron giggled. Trunks frowned.

"It's not funny...", he said.

"Yeah it is. 'Cause it actually happened!", Marron said. Her goofy, laughing face made Trunks himself want to laugh. And the two made their way to Snake Way again, and this time took extra caution while travelling. They finally made the ten thousand mark, as well.

"Ten thousand down, too much more to go.", Trunks complained.

"It's okay. We're together aren't we?", Marron said.

"Yeah, you're totally right.", Trunks said, yawning.

"You tired?", Marron asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure we can risk it?", Trunks asked.

"We'll have to sleep sometime. Right now should be fine.", Marron said. Trunks knelt down, and laid down on the road, holding Marron tight as she slept in his tight embrace. When they awoke, they were greeted by the fun brightness of Snake Way, thankfully.

"Well, we have King Kai to still go to.", Trunks said.

"Yeah. I can't wait. How much longer?", Marron asked.

"We've gone ten thousand, so about nine hundred ninety thousand miles left.", Trunks said. Marron's eyes grew wide.

"THAT MUCH?", Marron shouted.

"Yep.", Trunks sighed. He didn't like it just as much as Marron. But they both knew it was okay - since they were together. They continued to walk, and continued still. They tried to discuss things, but each conversation ended in one of them trailing off. Trunks had his arm over Marron as they walked, and Marron leaned on Trunks' muscular body. They noticed a small palace type place coming up ahead.

"Ah, a checkpoint!", Marron yelled.

"How far are we?", a tired Trunks asked. Marron tried to take a guess. Marron and Trunks had some powers, like magic, that they could use. Marron had learned to control her magic and utilize it for dueling against enemies - though she hardly used it, for Heaven was peaceful all the time. They also had powers of telling time, distance and other various things. Marron had spent her whole life honing these skills. It's not like she had much to do, anyway.

"About a hundred thousand.", Marron gave a guess.

"Then that palace must be quite some miles away. They'll have somewhere to rest over there for us. Let's take a break, in that case.", Trunks suggested. Marron gave a sigh of relief. They sat down.

"Hey, Marron, listen.", Trunks said. Marron turned to Trunks.

"What is it?", Marron asked.

"There are a lot of powerful people out there.", Trunks said.

"Yeah, of course. I remember that Bibidi guy that came not to long ago.", Marron thought.

"Yeah, he was ugly.", Trunks joked. Marron giggled.

"What was your question?", Marron said after her small giggle fit had ended.

"Well, how does King Yemma handle all these guys?", Trunks asked. He's seen many evil and powerful monsters come through into HFIL, but never knew how King Yemma controlled all of them. Wouldn't they get out of hand? Try to take over the otherworld? Something?!

"Some say King Yemma has an infinite power level, but only in his palace or realm or something. Some say the _villains _have minimized power in the check-out station. There are quite a few theories, but my dad knows the truth.", Marron said. Trunks listened closely.

"When the universe was first created by the Kai, -", Marron got cut off.

"The Kai we're going to? King Kai created the universe?", Trunks asked.

"Yeah! He's super strong, or so I've heard. Anyway, the Kai created many races throughout the universe, which was fresh at the time. He created one race of ogres. One of those ogres developed a strange power. When he defeats an enemy, he gains their power. Say his power is 3, and he defeats someone with a power of 1. His power will become four.", Marron explained. Trunks was fascinated.

"That ogre, due to massive power increase, became rogue. He killed off his whole race, then went on to destroy the entire galaxy. He killed a quarter of his galaxy.", Marron said. Trunks gasped. Who could have so much incredible power?


	14. Princess Snake

**I finally got over my Writer's Block! I'm sorry to everyone who wanted a new chapter badly, anyway I'll try to update faster from now on. And everyone, thanks for the support about my grandfather. He's better now! So, with school starting and me having a job and all, it's kinda hard to keep up with everything, so my updating will slow down.**

"So, when King Kai realized how dangerous this ogre was, he killed him. Then, as punishment, he made him be the Check-Out Station guy. That's definitely a fate worse than death, to be sure. And his whole race was reincarnated as a race known as the humans, I think. Except for the evil ones, they became part of the Check-Out Station as well. Over time, they've become better so King Kai has loosened their punishments. It used to be rough for them.", Marron continued.

"Like, HFIL rough or what?", Trunks said.

"On top of being mocked by all the people going to Heaven, and doing nothing but that all the time, that's pretty bad. But I haven't seen HFIL. What's it like?", Marron asked. Trunks began to describe HFIL, and tried to sugarcoat it for Marron's innocence, but even still he seeped into rather disturbing HFIL territory after Marron's pleading, and watched her face turn from fascinated to weirded out to downright disturbed and possibly traumatized.

"That's...nice.", Marron said, trying to act nice.

"You don't have to act like that. It's HFIL, it's gotta be horrible.", Trunks said.

"I guess you're right.", Marron reacted. Trunks stood up and gave Marron his hand. Marron reached out her hand and grabbed Trunks'. His strong hand pulled her up with ease, and not hard either. When she stood up, her face was almost on level with his. But he was usually taller than her, at least a head, she noticed when she saw Trunks was bending down. He put his hand on her shoulder and played with her hair for a few seconds.

"I love you, Marron.", Trunks said.

"I love you too, Trunks. A lot.", Marron replied. Trunks took a big sigh.

"I want you to know, I would go through the ends of existence to be with you. I would challenge anyone, and do anything. I would hold up a wave of worlds for you. You should know, Marron, that we will get through this.", Trunks said. Marron was on the verge of tears. She had just heard Trunks say the most meaningful thing she had ever heard.

"Trunks, I would go through any end to be with you. I love you a lot, and I've known for a while now...Trunks, you're the one. My "soulmate". I just know it in my heart. When I think of you, something just rings in my heart. Some amazing sounds, angelic voices wafting through the air. I feel amazing when you're with me.", Marron admitted. Trunks was amazed to hear such words.

"I wish I could put into words how much I love you, Marron. But for now this is all I can do.", Trunks said, as he leaned in. Marron didn't stop him, but rather pulled him toward herself, and enjoyed the sensational kiss. They pulled apart after a long, beautiful kiss. Marron, smiling, said

"And that's perfect.", Marron said.

"Do you want to head to that palace now?", Trunks asked.

"Yeah. I could use a good bed, rather than just sleeping on this road. It's wide, just not comfortable.", Marron explained. Trunks had to agree. They headed toward the palace as fast as they could and when they reached, Trunks cautiously knocked.

"You think this is King Kai's palace?", Marron asked.

"Maybe.", Trunks replied. The door opened, and a blue-skinned, red-haired lady came out.

"Hello, handsome. Who might you be?", she asked.

"I-I'm Trunks.", Trunks said, blushing. Marron became a bit upset by this.

"Hey, he's mine, okay?", Marron said. The lady looked taken aback. Her hands were on her luxurious outfit.

"Well! Isn't she a moody lady?", she mockingly questioned. Trunks became angry.

"Look, if you just want to criticize us, we can leave.", Trunks said, and the lady promptly gave a response.

"No, no! I apologize, come in! My name is Snake, I'm a princess. You can call me Princess Snake. These are my hand maidens. They will cater to you, right ladies?", Princess Snake asked. They quickly nodded in submission, while staring longingly at Trunks.

"Can we have a room?", Marron hastily questioned. Princess Snake looked disgusted.

"Of course you can, come right this way.", she said, gesturing towards a hallway. She opened up a room which had a luxurious bed in it.

"You two can stay here.", Princess Snake said, and left them alone. Trunks and Marron looked at each other.

"I'll take the couch.", Marron said.

"No way, take the bed. It's big, we can both fit.", Trunks said.

"It's not about fitting, Trunks, it's just...", Marron trailed off.

"What?", Trunks asked, clueless.

"It's a matter of principle.", Marron explained.

"But, you said we're soulmates?", Trunks asked. He was curious about Marron's sudden strange behavior.

"You're right. We'll sleep on the same bed, it doesn't matter.", Marron said. They climbed into bed, and soon fell into a deep, glorious slumber. But when Trunks awoke, he didn't see Marron there, but Princess Snake herself, smiling at him.

**That was a fun chapter to write! I did lots of love stuff between Trunks and Marron, I feel like it's coming along well. Then there's the whole Princess Snake thing...mysterious and creepy, is it not? Oh, cliffhangers! Well, I suppose you're all awaiting the next chapter eagerly. Don't worry, I'll write as fast as possible.**


	15. King Kai

"AHHHH!", Trunks shouted.

"Good morning, handsome. Have a good sleep?", Princess Snake asked.

"How long have you been there? What have you been doing?!", Trunks furiously asked.

"Oh, just a few hours, watching you, feeling your strong muscles... You're so well-built.", Princess Snake said.

"You-You were fondling me in my sleep?! What is wrong with you lady? And where's Marron?", Trunks asked.

"Oh, her? We trapped her away, in a place where she won't disturb us.", Princess Snake said. Trunks grabbed her dress from the top until they were eye-to-eye. His eyes were cold as steel.

"Where. Is. She?", Trunks slowly and angrily asked.

"You won't find her. She's in the palace.", Princess Snake fearfully spat out. Trunks let go, and threw her against the wall. He then tried to sense her energy. Such techniques were quite useful in HFIL. He sensed her, and eventually found her by travelling threw hallways, back and forth, and finally found her, trapped in a huge room.

"Trunks! There you are!", Marron shouted. Somehow, she could see him.

"Marron?! How can you see me?", Trunks said.

"The walls are made of glass. It's one-sided glass. Listen, this room is magic-proof! You have to find a way to open it.", Marron said. Well, that explained it.

"Break it? Oh that won't be a problem.", Trunks said arrogantly. He punched a huge hole through the glass, and all the glass shattered on his hand. Trunks stared at his cut hand. He'd have to worry about that later. He jumped inside, and grabbed Marron.

"Trunks! Your hand!", Marron shouted.

"It's okay.", Trunks said.

"We'll heal it as soon as possible.", Marron said.

"So, we're even now?", Trunks remarked.

"Oh, shut up.", Marron joked. Trunks flew straight out of the palace, and kicked each handmaiden aside. He stepped into a nearby motor vehicle - probably Princess Snake's - and started driving. It was fast. Within hours, they had reached the end of Snake Way. The whole steering wheel was red with Trunks' bloody hand. Trunks himself looked ready to pass out. They stepped out of the vehicle, and Trunks collapsed on the ground. Marron began to hyperventilate. Then, she quickly calmed herself.

"Trunks...I'm going to give you some of my power. I've finally gathered enough magic energy. It will weaken me, but it's for the good.", Marron whispered. She placed her hands on Trunks' heart area, and transferred her power to Trunks. Soon, the transfer took effect and Trunks awoke.

"M...Marron?", Trunks let out. The cut had healed, but Trunks' hand was still stained with dried blood. Marron hugged Trunks tight. Trunks hugged back.

"What happened? All I remember is that we were driving, we were so close...and then everything went blank.", Trunks said. Marron explained everything to him.

"Well, let's go then.", Trunks said.

"But you just healed!", Marron remarked.

"It's okay. I'm fine.", Trunks said, as he flew up, and smiled at Marron who was below him. He reached out his hand, and held on tight to Marron as they reached for the nearby planet.

"That witch! I can't believe she did such a thing.", Marron remarked about Trunks' story.

"I know right? She completely got what she deserved.", Trunks said, remembered about how he slammed her against the wall painfully. They soon saw the tiny little ball get bigger, and bigger. The flying got easier and easier too, for some reason. They landed on the planet, and could hardly stand!

"What is this?!", Trunks wondered. They were having a lot of trouble standing up, and waddled along to the little house they saw.

"Are you here to train?", a little passing bug said. Marron yelped.

"Who are you?", Marron said.

"Relax! My name is Gregory. Are you here to see King Kai?", Gregory asked. They slowly nodded.

"King Kai!", Gregory yelled. A car pulled up next to the house.

"Ooh! New trainees!", King Kai cheered. Trunks and Marron looked confused.

"Are you King Kai?", Marron asked.

"Why, yes I am! Aren't you the Prince and Princess of HFIL and Heaven?", King Kai asked. Again, the pair nodded.

"Well, why are you here?", King Kai asked.

"Well, we're kinda in love, and we were wondering if you could give us your blessing.", Trunks asked. King Kai looked confused.

"You two look roughed up. What's wrong?", he asked.

"What's wrong?! This gravity is psychotic!", Marron yelled.

"Oh! It's ten times that of your normal gravity. It'll take some time to adjust. Come inside the house, the gravity is better in there.", King Kai motioned to his house. The duo followed, and quickly sighed in relief. They sat down, and explained the entire story to King Kai.

"Interesting. But, I have to tell you something.", King Kai said. They leaned in closer.

"That's not my call.", King Kai said. The two got that tear-thing.

"So we came all this way...for nothing. Yay.", Trunks realized.

"I can help you contact the man you're looking for, however.", King Kai said in hopes of cheering up the two. Their faces lit up.

"Who? Who?", they both vigorously questioned.

"Well, as you know, the hierarchy of the universe is like a ladder.", he said. Trunks' face lit up again. This was something he knew.

"Yeah, I know all about this stuff! On the bottom is the living world. Above that is HFIL, and above that is Heaven. In between is the Check-In Station, King Yemma's palace. Then we have Snake Way and your world. That's it, right?", Trunks said.

"Not exactly.", King Kai replied. Trunks seemed crestfallen. He thought he knew this!

"You're right so far, but there is someone above even me.", King Kai said. The two became shocked.

"The Supreme Kai.", King Kai simply put. They were in complete disbelief.


	16. Visit to the Supreme Kai

**If you haven't figured this out already, the newest revelation is that this story actually takes place after Majin Buu was sealed for the first time, right after Bibidi was killed and Buu absorbed the Kais.**

"Explain!", Marron demanded. King Kai opened his mouth, and shortly hesitated.

"Above me is the Otherworld, the home of Grand Kai. Grand Kai is above me in rank, and watches over the entire afterlife, save for HFIL. His realm has been converted into an area of training for heroes. But, little known to anyone, there is are five beings that watch over the entire universe. Each of them are Supreme Kais. There is South Kai, a strong and bulky Kai. Then there's East Kai, a small but clever Kai that watches the east universe. Then, there is West Kai, a beautiful Kai, and the only female that mainly watches over the west. Then, there is North Kai, a kind of pudgy older-looking Kai. He's very chatty. Ooh and I have the funniest joke about him -", King Kai explained but got cut off.

"I apologize Lord, but we really need this information.", Trunks said.

"Sorry. There is one Kai who is their leader. His name is Dai Kaio.", King Kai said.

"Oh. That's fascinating!", Marron said.

"Each of them have an assistant. I only know one, and that's East Kai's assistant Kibito.", King Kai said.

"How do we get there?", Marron asked. King Kai looked down sadly.

"You don't.", he said. Trunks and Marron put their heads down.

"It's over, Mar.", Trunks said.

"Wait. I can bend the rules.", King Kai said. They both looked up happily.

"You two seem like good people. I can't bear to see you separated. It wouldn't be fair. I know a move called Instantaneous Movement. It's a move limited to the Kais. It can take me anywhere I want. I'm not allowed to visit the Planet of the Kais, but I will.", King Kai said. Trunks and Marron became overjoyed, to the point where they both hugged King Kai, forcing him to call Bubbles and Gregory to separate them.

"When do we leave?", Trunks asked. King Kai put one hand on each one of them.

"Now.", he said. Then, they disappeared into thin air, and accidentally took Bubbles along with them.

* * *

"No Kibito, I think we should keep an eye on Bibidi's race. After the recent fiasco, we shouldn't risk it.", a cool, confident voice said. Albeit a little fearful as well.

"But sir, there could be other horrors out there as well. The Frost Demons show potential.", Kibito warned.

"Okay, if you-", the man started, when suddenly three people appeared.

"Ahahehe...he..", King Kai tried to stifle a laugh. Kibito went into an automatic rage.

"HOW DARE YOU INFILTRATE THE SACRED LAND OF THE KAIS, NORTH GALAXY KAI!", he shouted. Supreme Kai raised a hand to Kibito, and almost instantly Kibito became silent with obedience.

"What is your business coming here, Kai?", Supreme Kai questioned.

"Lord Supreme Kai, I bring to you two people who request something big.", King Kai said, on his knees. Trunks and Marron stepped forward, and began to kneel before him.

"Stand.", he said. And so they did.

"Supreme Kai, we humbly request that you let us be together. I, Marron, am the Princess of Heaven.", Marron said. Supreme Kai turned to Trunks.

"Supreme Kai, I am Trunks, Prince of HFIL.", Trunks said. Supreme Kai nodded.

"I have been watching you two very closely after the Grand Kai told me about Trunks' recent...excursions.", Supreme Kai said. The two hopefully looked up at him.

"Trunks, I have seen many thing. You do not belong in HFIL. Marron, you deserve to have a man like Trunks. Trunks, likewise. It shall be done. However, Trunks, you will live with Marron in Heaven.", Supreme Kai said. Trunks and Marron happily cheered, until Kibito spoke up.

"Sir! Do you know what this would mean? Heaven and HFIL would have a close link! Chaos will ensue!", Kibito warned.

"Silence, Kibito. Can you not see these two are in love? It would be wrong to separate them.", Supreme Kai said.

"Supreme Kai, if I may ask, where are the other Kais?", Marron asked. Supreme Kai became very upset after that.

"Do you remember recently, a man called Bibidi died and got sent to HFIL?", he asked. The two nodded.

"He created a monster called Majin Buu. He absorbed each Kai. I am the only one left.", he said. Trunks and Marron became shocked. The great Kais, defeated?!

"Please, leave now.", Kibito said. This time, Supreme Kai said nothing. King Kai teleported them to the Check-Out Station.

"Goodbye, you two. I hope you're happy with the conclusion. And don't worry about Supreme Kai, he was only upset because it recently happened. Trunks and Marron nodded their heads in understanding. Trunks and Marron first went to Heaven to tell Marron's parents the great news.

* * *

"He said yes?!", Kuririn said, surprised. Marron nodded happily. Eighteen came and gave each of them a hug.

"Marron, I am so proud of you. You bore the hardships a woman goes through, and more. You are a strong lady. I am proud to have such a wonderful daughter.

"Um, uh, Lord Kuririn?", Trunks nervously asked. The King and Queen turned to their soon to be son-in-law.

"Will you come with me to HFIL, to celebrate with my parents?", he asked humbly. Their faces were grim - HFIL was a rough place - but they decided they would do it. They smiled in agreement. Everyone stood up, and began to go to HFIL.

* * *

Trunks' parents were highly overjoyed. They hugged Marron and Trunks, and Bulma and Eighteen immediately began planning the wedding, much to the happiness of the new couple. They asked how long until the wedding.

"The wedding is in three days.", Eighteen said.

"In Heaven!", Bulma said.


	17. Two Years Later

**Wow! This story is so much more than I had originally thought! Oh, and I finally reached 50 reviews! Thank you everyone for reading my story and supporting it all the way. I'm planning around three more chapters, so I'll probably have 20 in the end. Again, thank you so much for reading the story. Oh, and to Zyphrost, the reason I skipped Grand Kai is because in this story he's more of the head of Otherworld affairs, not Heaven and HFIL. Plus, King Kai thought that skipping directly to Supreme Kai would end the matter.**

"Finally, I see the place that all the soft weaklings go to.", Vegeta said, earning a good slap from Bulma. They all laughed, and had a good time discussing the wedding. It became late, and too dark to travel back to Heaven in HFIL, so they decided to stay the night in HFIL Palace. In the morning, the wedding was announced to all of Heaven and HFIL, the Supreme Kai even decided to come and let King Yemma have a few hours off to celebrate (King Yemma was pretty good friends with Marron). The other ogres could take over for a day. The wedding was to be a joyous occasion, and it was. They used the Heaven's palace's biggest ballroom, which was decorated with gorgeous white flowers, pillars and jewels everywhere. The food was exquisite, and the groom and bride had an amazing time.

They received many gifts as well. Kuririn and Eighteen decided to retire, so that Trunks and Marron could take over as King and Queen. After the wedding, they were gvien a coronation ceremony where Trunks and Marron received the crowns.

"I will wear it with pride.", Trunks said.

"I always knew this day would come. Now that's it's here, I'm so happy.", Marron said.

For one day, the people of HFIL were allowed to come to Heaven for the special wedding, and Heaven and HFIL alike were happy that their royalty finally wed. After the wedding, Vegeta and Bulma decided their daughter, Bulla, will take over the throne. Bulla married Goten, bringing the two royal houses, West and East of HFIL, together. Royal conflict in HFIL ended, all thanks to the love of these two lovers. "The power of true love", Eighteen called it.

**Two thousand years later...**

An entire year after their wedding, Trunks and Marron decided to have a child. The child was a beautiful young girl, with flowing lavender hair, silky and beautiful. Her eyes were just like Marron's, and they were big and adorable. The child was named Cordelia, a name both Trunks and Marron agreed one. Cordelia was eight hundred years old, when the meeting of Heaven and HFIL happened. Cordelia had hardly grown, as aging in the afterlife was very slow.

Marron carried baby Cordelia in her hands as they traveled to HFIL. Thankfully, she slept through the whole ride. She made peaceful little noises when she slept. They arrived at HFIL Castle, which was remodeled. Queen Bulla opened the door for them. Now that they had a family connection, the meeting was more casual.

"Oh look, it's baby Cordelia! She's so adorable, yes she is! Yes she is! How old is she?", Bulla asked.

"Well, Marron was pregnant for nine hundred years..., then there was some gap before, so, and then...about eight hundred years.", Trunks said. He looked to Marron for confirmation. Marron nodded. They both walked in, and sat on the couches. Goten came out.

"Woah! It's Cordelia!", Goten softly said.

"Can I hold her?", he asked. Marron carefully handed Goten Cordelia, and Goten slowly cradled Cordelia in his arms, and Cordelia soon awoke, as all four of them discussed the affairs of the afterlife of late.

"Oh, things are just wonderful here. Ever since I proposed to Goten, HFIL has been peaceful, basking in our own happiness. It's been glorious.", Bulla said.

"You proposed to Goten?", Marron asked. Bulla nodded.

"It just didn't cross my mind.", Goten said.

"Bulla, you've gained weight.", Trunks said. Everyone looked at Trunks strangely. Bulla seemed okay with it, though.

"Trunks, don't be so rude! She's your sister!", Marron scolded.

"No, he's right actually. I'm pregnant, two hundred years!", Bra announced.

"That's amazing!", Marron excitedly said, and kissed Trunks in apology.

"The best apology.", Trunks remarked.

"Yeah, once we heard about Cordelia, we wanted our own child. According to the doctor, it's supposed to be a girl.", Goten explained.

"Oh, I bet Cordelia and your baby will just be the best of friends. What are you looking to name it?", Marron imagined.

"Something really nice. Cordelia's an amazing name. I was thinking something like graceful sounding. We'll think of something.", Bulla discussed.

"Really? Do you have any ideas yet?", Marron asked. Bulla jumped into an explanation of how much she loves the name Sabrina.

"That's an amazing name.", Marron answered. Meanwhile, Trunks discussed with Goten how life was lately.

"You know, having a child really takes a toll on you. You can't so a lot of the things you used to do, like chat about some certain things. Also, your freedom is restricted a lot, having to take care of the baby and all. It's tough, but it's completely worth it. Most of the time you don't notice it.", Trunks explained. Marron stood up after an hour of discussion.

"Well, I suppose it's time we go. See you later.", Trunks said. He stood up, and picked up Cordelia. They said their goodbyes, and Trunks and Marron headed back to Heaven.

**So there you have it. In between the one thousand eight hundred years, they have a child, almost a thousand years old. The next chapter will feature some short stories about the baby, and her life as she grew up. So, stay tuned for the update!**


	18. Cordelia

**Cordelia, Age 1300**

"Mama.", Cordelia said. Marron stared in disbelief. He ran to get Trunks, who was in the middle of reading a book.

"Trunks! Trunks!", Marron called. Trunks put down his book.

"Yes?", Trunks answers.

"Cordelia finally said her first word! She said 'love', Trunks! She said 'love'", Marron shouted. Trunks stood up, smiled and told her to calm down.

"Let me see this for myself.", Trunks said. When he walked in, Cordelia was giggling, holding a soft little heart toy in her hand. Then, Trunks walked up to her crib, and Cordelia fell silent and blankly stared at Trunks.

"Say it, Cordy! Say it, baby!", Trunks egged on in a baby voice. Marron giggled at Trunks' attempt. Cordelia remained silent still.

"Come on, Cordy! Say something.", Trunks continued. Cordelia still said nothing.

"Leave it Trunks, dinner is almost ready and Cordelia needs to sleep.", Marron said.

"Oh, she already slept last night! Let me do this!", Trunks begged. Marron seemed surprised.

"Okay, when you're ready dinner's on the table. We're having tuna sushi, your favorite.", she said. Trunks nodded quickly. Marron left the nursery to go to the table. She picked up the tray of sushi from the kitchen, and brought it to the table. She laid out the chopsticks and began eating lazily. Soon, Trunks came and began eating.

"Why won't she talk to me?", Trunks asked.

"Maybe she doesn't like you.", Marron joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Well, I'm gonna make her talk to me!", Trunks said.

"Good luck with that.", Marron said in between bites.

"I'm grumpy.", he said.

"No you're not. You're just bugged. Come on, eat your sushi.", Marron said, tempting Trunks with his favorite.

"You're right, as usual. And this is delicious, as usual.", Trunks said, complimenting Marron, as always.

**Cordelia, Age 2600**

"It's amazing how well they get along.", Bulla said, sitting with Trunks and watching Cordelia play with 1500 year old baby Nikki, Bulla and Goten's daughter. She had dark blue hair, black eyes like that of Goten's. She was slightly chubby, with more baby fat than usual.

"She friend?", Cordelia asked Trunks. Trunks nodded.

"You friend! You friend!", Nikki said to Cordelia. They raised their arms a little and started giggling.

"Aren't they adorable?", Bulla said.

"Nikki is quite smart. She caught onto talking very quickly, didn't she?", Trunks asked.

"Well, she is the daughter of two very talkative people.", Bulla said, earning a good laugh from Trunks. That's when Cordelia hit Nikki on the head, and Nikki rubbed her head.

"Owwy oww!", Nikki said. Trunks frowned and picked up Cordelia.

"No, Cordelia! No! You don't hit people! Say you're sorry.", Trunks demanded. Cordelia became sad. But, she crawled to Nikki and said:

"I sowwy.", Cordelia said. Nikki wore away her frown, which became a cute smile. Suddenly, Trunks felt a stinging on his back. It pained him, but just a little. It kept pushing against him.

"Marron!", Trunks called. Marron came rushing.

"What's the problem?", she asked considerately. Trunks groaned.

"Marron, my back! It's hurting! Help!", Trunks said. Marron gazed, confused at Trunks.

"What am I supposed to do?", Marron said. She ran into the medicine cabinet and got some painkillers.

"These should work.", Marron said. She rushed back to the children's playroom, only to see the children and Bulla staring directly at Trunks' fresh, new, black wings. Marron dropped the medicine bottle. She began laughing, and ran to Trunks. She kissed him, and gave him a big hug.

"Congratulations, Trunks! They're back!", Marron said. Trunks also began to laugh.

"I know! It's amazing, they're back! It has been five years. I guess we forgot.", Trunks remarked.

**Cordelia, Age 3999**

"Papa look what I made!", Cordelia said, showing Marron a picture of a flower. The flower was neatly painted. It was red, Cordelia's favorite colour.

"It's beautiful! Let me hang it up...right...here!", Marron said. On the wall, there were several pictures of different things, ranging from big yellow blobs to almost neat pictures of hearts, flowers and other things. Some even had her name scrawled across it.

"Cordelia, you're getting better and better at this.", Trunks said, walking into the room, examining the paintings on the wall of the room.

"Oh, I just realized! Cordelia, it's been a while, let's check your height.", Marron said. Marron took out a measuring tape and measured Cordelia, and marked the height on the wall, a line on the top of her head, followed by the number.

"Mama, when do I start school?", Cordelia asked.

"In one year. Are you excited, Cordy?", Marron answered. Cordelia nodded her head happily.

"You're going to make lots of new friends!", Marron said. Cordelia was going to start school in just one day, and she was so excited! Marron had spent so much time working with Cordelia, teaching her how to count to one hundred, and learning how to write.

**Cordelia, Age 14780**

"Mom, we're going to the park, okay?", Cordelia's voice resounded through the hallways into Marron's room. Cordelia was all grown up into a teenager now...sort of. She was slightly taller than normal for her age, had sparkling black eyes, silky, long lavender hair and was wearing the normal outfit: white robes. She was with a friend who had short blue hair, and smooth skin, her most notable quality next to her stunning eyes. Nikki, of course. She had taken lately to hanging out in Heaven.

"Okay, be safe! Bye!", Marron called. And so the two young women left, to go to the park. They stopped at the front door. They extended their wings, white and black, and flew off into the bright day of Heaven.

**So there you go. A brief walk-through of Cordelia's fun childhood. The next chapter will be about Goten and Bulla!**


	19. Goten and Bulla: The Story of Their Love

**A.N: This special chapter will feature Goten and Bulla, and how they fell in love and got married. This will be the second-to-last chapter of this story.**

"Moooooooooom!", Bulla yelled to her mother. Bulla wore black pajamas, the dress kind. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Bulla, I'm right here. Quit screaming.", Bulma scolded.

"Mom, I'm bored. Trunks is married and now I have nothing to do. Why can't Trunks live here?", Bulla complained.

"Honey, do you really want Marron to live here?", Bulma said.

"Well, it's not like I know her that well anyway...", Bulla whispered.

"What was that?!", Bulma angrily exclaimed.

"Mom! I told you I'm bored! I hate HFIL!", Bulla said. Bulma sighed. She wasn't going to get a break, was she? First Trunks, now her.

"You two are very rebellious kids.", Bulma joked.

"I know.", Bulla said innocently.

"Why don't you just go to Goten's house? You like hanging out with Goten don't you?", Bulma asked.

"Yeah, when Trunks is with me. Otherwise...meh, not much. Goten's fine, I've just never been near him without Trunks. What if I don't like him, then I have to be rude and leave early?", Bulla considered.

"Don't be so mean, Bulla. Think positively, what if you like him even more when Trunks isn't around? You're always saying that you never get to talk to Goten because Trunks hogs all his attention.", Bulma said.

"Yeah, but...I don't wanna go!", Bulla whined.

"Bulla! You're twenty one thousand years old! You can't act so immature! You go straight to Goten's house and you have a good time, you hear?", Bulma snapped. Bulla was speechless.

"Well, fine. Relax.", Bulla said. Bulla went upstairs and changed out of her pajamas and changed into her new robes. She untied her hair, and brushed it several times until it was finally perfect and flowed just the right way. She put some eye shadow and mascara on, blue of course. It matched her eyes. She walked her to Goten's house. Goten opened the door and moved his head around, looking for something.

"What are you doing?", Bulla asked.

"Where's Trunks?", he asked.

"Oh, it's just Bulla today.", Bulma said.

"Oh.", Goten said blankly. He stepped back and opened the door.

"Come in, I guess.", he said.

"Okay, Bulla, bye.", Bulma said. She walked away and Bulla walked inside the house. It felt strange to be in there without Trunks. They sat down.

"So, how's, um...death?", Goten asked, stifling a pretty decent laugh from Bulla.

"You're funny. Everything's great! I recently bought a new robe and-", Bulla said, noticing how Goten wasn't listening. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Goten! Goten!", Bulla said, and Goten snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry!", Goten exclaimed.

"What's with you?", Bulla asked.

"Sorry, it's just I've been thinking about some things lately.", Goten said.

"What, something troubling you?", Bulla asked.

"It's just... Trunks has gone on and hooked up with a pretty little girl, and I'm sitting here just...idle. I want to have a family, a love, that stuff.", Goten explained. Bulla was shocked - she had never thought Goten was this deep. They continued their conversation, and then watched a movie. At home, Bulla sat on her bed, thinking over what Goten had said.

"It can't just be a coincidence that I also was thinking that. I need this. I need to find a love, start a family, maybe even a kid. But, could it be?", Bulla wondered. After thinking it over, the next day she went over to Goten's house again, and again, and again, and soon realized that she was right. She loved Goten.

* * *

Goten had noticed something: Bulla had been coming over a lot lately. It's not like he minded or anything, it's just that he thought it was weird how she repeatedly came over when she didn't before. He tried thinking it over, but it only leaded back to the same thing: Bulla smelled nice. Weird thought, he would think. But he couldn't get rid of it, she smelled like vanilla. Be it a perfume or not, Goten really liked the smell of vanilla. And so from there his infatuation developed into more of a crush, and soon he knew he was truly in love with Bulla. But if he proposed, what would he do if Bulla didn't like him back? That would be an awkward conversation. And it would ruin their friendship. But after after a couple months, he decided the time was now. He knew Bulla loved him, he just knew it. He took the family ring, a ring he was to give his true love, and proposed to Bulla.

"Bulla, can I ask you a question?", Goten asked. Bulla turned to him.

"Yeah, sure.", Bulla said.

"Will you...", Goten started. He pulled out a small black case from his pocket and got on his knees. He opened the case, to reveal an amazing golden ring, with a sparkling diamond on it.

"...marry me?", Goten finished. Bulla blushed deeply and looked too excited - as if she would faint.

"Yes! Yes, Goten, I will! Of course I will!", Bulla screamed and jumped up and down. Goten picked up the ring, and slipped it on Bulla's finger. Bulla admired it.

"It's beautiful.", she said. And so, Goten and Bulla got married and soon had a child (they couldn't resist!) named Nikki, who they loved dearly. Soon, they had many more children. They had two male twins, Nathan and Daniel, then had another girl named Bulla Jr., then another girl named Jade. Finally, they had a baby boy and named him Luke. Everyday, they spent a lot of time playing with each of their beautiful, beloved six children.


	20. Eternal Lovers

**A.N. I hoped you all liked the special chapter! And yes, Bulla had SIX children! Did wonders to her body... Anyway, they eventually do get married. And if you're wondering, Trunks and Marron did not have anymore children. They stuck with Cordelia. Afterwards, Cordelia gets married to a handsome boy from Heaven. Each of them live a happy life. Nathan, Daniel and Luke all become heirs to the throne of HFIL, and become some of the best rulers HFIL has had in a billion years. They get married, and have children, and soon so many boys come that a rivalry starts for who gets to be the ruler of HFIL. War begins, all with it ending in almost ten different houses of royalty in HFIL. **

**Meanwhile, the girls get married and live happily. Everyone in that family is welcome in Heaven, too. And what of adorable baby Luke? He becomes a community man, and lives to improve HFIL. Thanks to him, many people became pure and got to transfer to Heaven when he proved their good. Of course, not everyone can be pure. However, their legacy lives on for much time to come. In this chapter, Trunks and Marron recompense on several events of their lives, as happy old people. And now, the final chapter to the epic tale of Trunks and Marron's story of love. Sorry for the long author's note, but here it is! Oh, and one more thing...**

_**"Nice chapter. Just one thing that I though was weird throughout the story. Hell isn't like... Hell. You get what I mean? No cruelty and stuff... No pain, no punishments... No new dead people... Meh, not that it matters a lot. Great job. I'll be waiting for the final chapter!"**_

**Okay, first off, thank you. You are awesome! Okay, then, I saw Hell in those filler episodes, there were three I think, one was "Goz and Mez", then there was "Warriors of the Dead" and there was one more in the Kid Buu battle. I can't remember the name, but Frieza called Goku and Vegeta plebeian. And in those episodes, Hell seemed to be more boring than torturous. Plus sitting idle torture. I mean come on, boredom is AWFUL. So people in Hell are forever bored, with nothing to look forward to, not even torture. Maybe the occasional war. Sorry if this seems like a bad conception, but I hope I explained it well!**

"Goodbye, mother! I'm off now!", a grown-up Cordelia says to her old mother. Cordelia grown up has long hair still, quite developed breasts, and wearing a white suit. She is dressed prim and proper. She leans down on her mother, who is sitting down on her rocking chair, kisses her on the cheek and starts to leave. An older Trunks walks in and hugs his daughter goodbye.

"Bye honey, have a great day.", Trunks says.

"Your lunch is on the table for when you want to eat, I'll cook dinner when I return.", Cordelia explains. The two nod and Cordelia leaves.

"How long has it been since your leg injury, Marron?", Trunks asks, sitting down on the rocking chair next to Marron.

"A long time. Thirty thousand years, I think. It is difficult.", Marron said. Trunks softly put his hand on Marron's legs.

"It's healing, isn't it?", Trunks said.

"Yes. But very slowly. They were paralyzed at first, but slowly I have become more mobile. I truly feel for Cordelia - you can't cook. She manages Heaven and supports us. It must be tough for the woman.", Marron said. Trunks smiled.

"What woman does not go through hardships?", he says. Marron smiles.

"Very true, Trunks. But I want you to see how much I have healed.", Marron said, as Trunks warned her not to. Marron stood up slowly, and was able to stand up straight, but immediately sat back down.

"Can't handle my own weight!", Marron laughed. Trunks laughed along with her.

"Ah, remember when we were young and ready to do everything?", Trunks asked.

"Of course. Those were our days. Our prime. Remember how Nikki and the twins used to come everyday?", Marron asked.

"Yes, and the twins were upset because they were two years younger than Cordelia and one from Nikki.", Trunks said.

"Why were they upset...I can't seem to remember?", Marron said.

"Old and forgetful, Marron. Remember the girls used to make Nate and Dan play whatever they wanted to play?", Trunks asked.

"Haha, yes, now I remember! How they used to play such adorable games - they would play "Supermarket" and "Office" and reenact a lot of books they read. Oh, those children were such bookworms.", Marron said.

"To think our little girl will be taking over Heaven in our stead.", Trunks considered.

"Let's make a final statement, Trunks, before our rule ends. I want to write it.", Marron said. Her penmanship was still very good. Trunks pushed the rocking chair to the table, and handed Marron a paper and pen. Marron wrote.

_Fellow citizens of Heaven, _

_Your King and Queen are soon set for retirement. We have enjoyed a long, fruitful term of ruling, and hope that the next generation will be the same. Trunks and I have gone through several hardships to ensure the safety of us, and more importantly, our people. We want you all to be happy, and free. Our beautiful, beloved daughter Cordelia will be taking over the throne. Cordelia is a wise, smart woman who will do good for Heaven. We wish you all many blessings from the Kais above._

_From your most loving royalty, Marron and Trunks_

And so Marron put the final dot of ink on the paper, and they magically sent it to each member of Heaven. This was the last letter they wrote before the end of their rule.

"Trunks, I love you. Never will it change."

"I love you too, Marron, I always will.


End file.
